(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly to a display device that can effectively dissipate heat generated in an integrated circuit.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Various types of display devices are in common use today. With the rapid advances in semiconductor technologies, a liquid crystal display (LCD) has become prominent as a representative display device having improved capability while also being compact in size and lightweight. Since the LCD typically includes advantages such as being compact in size, light in weight, and having low power consumption, the LCD has gradually emerged as a substitute for the conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) display. The LCD is currently being employed in many information processing devices requiring a display device. Examples of such devices include not only small scale products such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and portable multimedia players (PMPs), but also medium and large scale products such as monitors and television sets. Moreover, recently, there has been a growing demand for a display device having higher resolution.
The typical display device having an LCD display generally includes a display panel for displaying an image, a driver integrated circuit package attached to an edge of the display panel, and a printed circuit board electrically connected to the display panel through the driver integrated circuit package. In order for the display panel to display an image with high resolution, a large amount of data is transmitted to the display panel. Thus, a large amount of data is transmitted through an integrated circuit chip mounted on the driver integrated circuit package, which may lead to significant heat generation in the integrated circuit chip. In addition, the integrated circuit chip mounted on a control circuit board also typically generates a large amount of heat.